State of the Empire, 15 ABY
Background :The 15 ABY State of the Empire address was given by the Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Empire, Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin, Supreme Commander and Military Executor, in early 15 ABY. Text The InterGalactic News logo spins in the center of the screen before fading to the news room. Tibor Stasio is sitting as anchor. "We have a special report for you, live from the office of the Commander-in-Chief of the Galactic Empire." The screen fades to a stateroom in an unknown area - presumably Guritsan - where a uniformed elderly man, dressed in white and bullion epaulettes, stands before a podium and in front of the Imperial sigil. The name at the bottom of the screen reads: Grand Admiral Danik Kreldin. "Two years have passed since the War of the Throne. Two years since our fortunes under Emperor Valak were reversed, Imperial Center slipped back into the hands of terrorists, and two years since the devastation of our beloved Guritsan. We lost many good citizens and soldiers during that dreadful conflict; but the Imperial flame would not be extinguished by the fans of terrorism and anarchy. As then and before, the Imperial spirit rose above the enemy, above the confrontation, and continued onward against all odds. In those two years since Malus was usurped from the throne, the Empire has been on a path of reconstruction, reorganization, rebirth, and liberation of worlds lost to the so-called "New Republic," the very "Republic" that is now on its last breath and unable to further support and protect its citizenry. In a brief period, like a wounded krayt dragon, we struck back with a fury unseen before in this war that has gone on for far too long - countless worlds were returned to us, their rightful owner, and even now, as I deliver this address, we have the enemy's capital - our very former seat of power, Imperial Center, in our sights. Imperial Center - or Coruscant - is now plagued with riots, upset citizenry, security failures, starvation, inflation, and corrupt terrorists who have put a blindfold over the eyes of their citizenry, blinding them from the truth that the "New Republic" is nothing more than a terrorist organization seeking to upset the balance, peace and stability that Galactic Empire brought to this war-torn galaxy so long ago. "Those of you old enough to remember the Clone Wars know this well; the Old Republic was crumbling under its own inefficiency, and the galaxy was plagued with the Clone Wars - a war that shook the very foundations of the galaxy and took the lives of millions upon millions of galactic citizens. The great and noble Palpatine sought to end the bureaucracy and corruption, and bring peace and stability. He did so by founding the Galactic Empire thirty-four years ago. And for nearly twenty years, the galaxy was at peace. No Jedi, no civil war, no conflict. Then a band of terrorists, seeking to upset all that Palpatine had achieved, came about. They assassinated our great leader eleven years ago, and the galaxy has not been the same since. This war, which is still going on, is a perfect representation of the evils the "New Republic" have brought to this galaxy. They preach freedom and democracy, but have brought nothing but sorrow and death to this galaxy. They preach justice, yet are not above assassination to meet their goals - why, just several days ago, three Jedi attempted to assassinate me in my private office." The screen shows an image of Danik Kreldin's office aboard the [[SSD Malevolence|HIMS Malevolence]], wrecked with dead white-armored bodies occupying the floor, and explosion marks in the wall. "Fortunately, I survived, thanks to the efforts of our noble Stormtrooper legions. Assassination, corruption, lies, deceit, manipulation - these are the principles of the "New Republic." They are war-mongering terrorists who have shed innocent blood across the entire galaxy, and engulfed the entire galaxy in a seemingly never ending war. Our children should not have to face the horrors of war; we should all live in peace. But these terrorists will deny us that, at all costs. "But, I am here today to let you all know that in a short time we will no longer have to live in constant fear. Fear of war, fear of death, fear of sending our young sons off to fight a senseless war light-years away. The enemy is on its last breath - their military is exhausted. They sacrificed their fleet years ago in an attempt to destroy us over Sluis Van - they lost three major shipyards. Their ragtag Army, mired by logistical defects due to the numerous "species" that populate it and our control over the major trade routes, is exhausted. They are no longer able to replace their losses, which continue to mass ever rapidly by each day. Their capital is besieged, and their far-flung territories ripe for liberation. All we need to do, as Imperials, is finish the job once and for all. The "New Republic" will die. The Jedi terrorists will meet their fate. All collaborationists will be dealt with in a just manner. I ask all Imperials - nay, the entire galaxy - to hear me out and lend all you can to finish the job. You poor peoples under "Republic" domination, rise up and fight the good fight. Return yourselves to the glory of the Empire and find the freedom you so desperately seek. Citizens of the glorious Empire, lend every last drop of support to your military - keep your spirits up, keep fighting the good fight, and we will find ultimate peace. Do not give up. Our Empire is strong. Our people are strong. And, together, the Galactic Empire will return peace and stability to this galaxy, for all beings of every race, creed, and species. Thank you, and good night." State of the Empire - 15 ABY From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.